Set Up
by Darvey415
Summary: "That my competition for a New Years Eve kiss?" he nodded his head towards the bearded IT guy with glasses who was standing at the bar still staring over. Darvey - one shot


_"Play your cards right and you might get another one next Christmas"_ Donna's voice echoed through his brain over and over.

[Christmas Day]

It had been 6 days since Harvey had gotten Mike out of jail but, for him, the best part of that day was when he and Donna shared a kiss. It lasted no more than 3 seconds but a kiss was still a kiss. Once they all made their way out of the courtroom Mike and Rachel went home to spend Christmas Day together and catch up on each others company since Mike had been in a cell for nearly 2 weeks. Jessica also decided she had had enough entertainment to last her a life time and headed home. Harvey, Donna and Louis flagged a cab with the directions as _"to the nearest bar"._

Everywhere was extremely busy with it being Christmas Day but Harvey didn't mind as long as he was spending it with the one he loved most. Donna, of course, not Louis. After around an hour at the bar Louis proceeded home leaving Harvey and Donna alone for the first time in about 5 months. Whilst sitting at the bar waiting to order another round a stranger approached them pointing to the plant above their heads. Mistletoe.

"Well, it is Christmas" Harvey implied

"Well" Donna mimicked him tone "when you put it like that"

She stood up from her chair and placed one hand on his cheek as she brought her face closer to him. He started to feel hot under the collar, he wanted this, fuck he wanted this more than anything but he never thought anything like this would have happen between the pair again. She laughed once she realised how nervous he had became and within a split second her lips crashed on his. The kiss, which was long overdue, was short but filled with passion. She left him begging for more as she pulled away and smiled " _play your cards right and you might get another one next Christmas"._

.

[New Years Eve]

Every New Years Eve most colleagues from Pearson Specter Litt would go to the same bar and bring in the New Year together. Harvey attended every year but left before the clock struck 12am, he knew if he turned round and seen another man all of Donna he would probably end up throwing a punch, so to play it safe he'd slope off around 11:30pm. This year Rachel had booked a meal for herself, Mike, Harvey and Donna prior to going to the bar, she told Harvey her and Mike wanted to show their appreciation for all the work he went through to get him out. And of course, Donna was always invited to any outing the young couple would go to. Harvey and Donna both had firm instructions from Rachel, 1: arrive 15 minutes before (this was mainly aimed at Harvey who made a habit of being late), 2: tell the host the table is booked under Rachel Zane, 3: sit at the bar and wait for everybody else to arrive, and finally 4: nobody leaves until Rachel gives them the signal. The last command was a strange one that even Donna could not work out.

The table was booked for 7:30 and Harvey made an effort to get to the restaurant 25 minutes early, he wanted to be the first one there as he hadn't seen or spoken to Donna since the kiss on Christmas Day. He followed the rest of Rachel's demands and sat at the bar ordering himself a bottle of beer. Donna arrived shortly after, she gave the host Rachel's name and he escorted her to the bar and pulled out the chair next to Harvey then left.

"Hey" she whispered

Harvey spun his head round and was again face to face with her "hey" he smiled "you look… nice"

"I see your vocabulary hasn't gotten much better" she joked

"and I see your time keeping has gotten worse" he looked at his watch "Rachel said to be here for 7:15 and its now 7:21"

Donna laughed "believe me; it takes a lot of time and effort to look this good".

Harvey chose not to answer, he didn't want to ruin the evening before it even began. Instead the pair looked at each other awkwardly, laughing and looking down at the floor.

.

 _"Both your guests are here, Miss Zane" the waiter told her down the phone  
"Perfect" Rachel giggled "guide them to their table in 10 minutes time. I left my credit card with your manager, be sure to take the amount of the bill from my card"  
"As rehearsed, Miss Zane"_

Harvey nor Donna had any idea that Rachel had set up a sort of date for the pair. After Donna told her she and Mitchell split, Rachel decided to take it into her own hands and get the pair alone. She planned dinner for the 2 of them alone and then they would meet the everybody else at the usual bar they celebrated NYE in.

.

Donna's phoned vibrated in her bag, she retrieved the phone and the minute she read the message she knew it was a set up. Rachel had always tried to push her towards Harvey and now she had fallen into her trap. She chose not to let Harvey in on Rachel's plan and instead just turned her phone to face him so he could read the message.

 ** _R-_** _Mike has suspected food poisoning! We won't be able to make it to the restaurant, hopefully he feels better soon and we can come to the bar. Sorry – you and Harvey enjoy your meals x_

"That kid lives off cheeseburgers its no wonder he's got food poisoning" he laughed taking another swig of his beer "you don't mind do you? Just us having a meal? We could go straight to the bar if that's what you prefer"

"Are you kidding? I've starved myself all day for this meal, we are eating!" she proclaimed

Donna caught the host as he passed by and explained that the other 2 guests wouldn't be joining them and they would only need a table for 2 now. But of course the host had been made aware of Rachel's plan and happily escorted them to a cosy, candle lit table around the corner.

They spoke the whole time, there were no awkward silences and to any other pass by-er they looked like your average couple, they continued to share jokes and speak about past memories. The pair had now had a fair share to drink and it wasn't going to be long until one of them brought up the kiss they shared 6 days previous.

"So, did you really mean it about me getting another kiss next Christmas?" Harvey blurted out completely changing the subject

Donna's smile went from ear to ear, what was the harm in a bit of harmless flirting. Harmless flirting with your ex boss who you so happen to be madly in love with. "As far as I remember I said if you played your cards right then you could potentially get another one next year" she teased raising her eyebrows.

"Next year? You do realise it's 'next year' in about 3 hours" he retorted "so if I play my cards right for the next couple of hours I'm in there?"

Donna never answered, she pressed her lips together and let her head fall slightly. His wittiness was one of the main things she loved about him. When she finally lifted her head up to meet his gaze he had his usual Specter smile plastered on his face.

Once both meals were finished they asked for the bill only to be told it had been paid by a Miss Rachel Zane. Harvey explained that Rachel must have felt bad about leaving them to dine alone and that's why she paid the bill, Donna just laughed as they made their way out of the restaurant. He also explained that Rachel's instruction 4 was now void as she never attended. For somebody who went to Harvard Law he wasn't the sharpest tool on the shed, he still hadn't pieced together that Rachel had set them up.

.

They fought their way through the crowds of people at the bar until they started to notice familiar faces from PSL. Donna noticed Rachel immediately and grabbed Harvey by the sleeve and pulled him over to their direction.

"You're brave drinking alcohol considering you've got food poison" Harvey laughed smacking Mike on the back

For a second Mike looked at him confused until Rachel elbowed him in the stomach.

"I made him one of my mothers special food poison remedies and he's been fine since" Rachel explained

Mike and Harvey headed towards the bar to get the girls a drink.

"'Special food poison remedy'" she mocked "Nice little set up you had planned" Donna whispered down her friend's ear

Rachel turned to Donna laughing "I'm sorry but I couldn't sit round any longer and watch you 2 carry on being stubborn. I use to like getting caught up in yours and Harvey's sexual chemistry! How did the meal go?"

For the second time that night her smile reached both ears "it was amazing, thank you Rach!"

.

It was getting close to 12am and Harvey decided not to slope off, he was so sure he had a chance with her tonight. A chance to make things right, how things should be, with the 2 of them together. He kept noticing one of the IT guys looking over in Donna's direction while she was dancing and nodding his head and smiling at her. Each time the man done this Harvey would dance closer to Donna, most times leaving Mike dancing alone.

[11:50pm]

Donna sat at the table resting her feet, she loved her 5 inch designer heels but god where they uncomfortable. Harvey slid next to her handing her another Manhattan.

"That my competition for a New Years Eve kiss?" he nodded his head towards the bearded IT guy with glasses who was standing at the bar still staring over

Donna followed his gaze over to the bar "Matthew from IT? That guy has been asking me out since I started"

"and? What do you say?" he questioned

"Ew no, obviously. He's 5"5 and doesn't know how to drive" Donna stated

Harvey laughed thinking about how high maintenance this woman was and also the fact she never answered his question.

"So there's no competition then?" he smirked

Before Donna answered Rachel was pulling her off the stool and towards the dance floor.

"QUICK! The countdown is about to start!" the young associate cackled still pulling the red head by her arm

Harvey stayed sitting at the table. The count down to the New Year was far too cheesy for him.

10

9

8

7

He watched as 'Matthew' was edging closer and closer to were Donna was standing

6

5

4

Matthew now had one hand resting on her waist, Donna was too busy counting down that she didn't feel it. Harvey could feel his blood boiling inside, this guy was going to make a move on her right in front of him.

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" the whole bar chanted in sync

Donna and Rachel screamed as they shared a hug, resulting in the IT guy walking away. Harvey stood up and walked towards where they were standing. Donna and Rachel were still too engrossed in their hug. He held out his hand to Mike who pulled him into a hug instead "thank you again, Harvey!"

Harvey felt a tap on his shoulder "could I borrow my fiancé?" Rachel laughed

He gestured his hand towards him "he's all yours"

He was now inches apart from Donna as he turned round. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Well, Happy New-" before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his for the second time that week. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and wrapped them around her waist just as she wrapped hers round his neck.

She was the first to pull away again.

"Do you still feel the same?" she exclaimed

Harvey tilted his head to the side with a grin on his face "well that kiss was-"

But she cut him off again.

"No, the same as what you said you felt a few months back" she demanded

"Donna, I don't want to sound all cliché but I will always love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too, Whitney! Come on, let's get out of here" she giggled

 **Just another fluffy Darvey one shot! Enjoy and review x**


End file.
